Use of codes, such as codes that may be scanned or digitally photographed and may be used to access information or resources, including use of QR codes, among other techniques, have become increasingly possible and popular. For example, a cell phone or smart phone user may use the phone to obtain a digital image of a QR code. The QR code may be decoded to indicate a Web page, for example, that the user may then access. However, QR code usage, and other techniques, may be subject to various disadvantages.